Percy Jackson and the Kings and Queens of Olympus: The Labyrinth
by fencingnae
Summary: (AU) The fourth instalment of the Percy Jackson and the King and Queens of Olympus series. Percy is searching for the greek fire that threatens Athens, but faces a difficult choice when he is confronted by someone from his past that threatens his new life.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the long wait. This one was a lot more difficult to write. It took a lot of revisions and hammering out before I was satisfied. Hope you enjoy it.**

Annabeth sat at the war table with her mother, Queen Athena, and her brother, Malcolm. General Philiuppieus was going on and on about how they had tightened security and raided several suspects, only to find that there was no Greek fire. Annabeth zoned out awhile ago. Several days ago, she had given her report about what her and Lady Artemis had overheard, ut ever since, something had been niggling at her. She couldn't quite place it, but she felt as though there had to be something that she missed. After all, the whole idea of setting all the cities of Olympus on fire at the solstice sounded highly unrealistic. But she couldn't deny what she had overheard. But how could they possibly achieve such a feat?

"Annabeth." Her mother, Queen Athena's, voice snapped her from her thoughts. "You're sure it will take place at the solstice?"

"Yes."

"This solstice?"

"Yes." Annabeth's voice grew louder out of annoyance.

Athena gave Annabeth a look that clearly told her that her tone was unacceptable, but continued on. "Then we have no choice but to continue the search."

"Have you considered," interrupted General Bracca, "that they might have just meant the city of Olympus, not the entire land of Olympus? Or maybe Staff Sergeant Jackson and the hunters did an efficient enough job in neutralizing Castellan and Atlas that they will be unable to carry out their plans?"

"I . . ." Annabeth stopped herself. She had to be careful how she handled this. After all, these men only saw her as a weak little girl. "I realize anything is possible, but I would hate to put all of Athens, let alone all of Olympus, at risk because we think that we are safe. War is on the precipice, whether here or abroad. We can not afford to be lax in our security."

General Bracca pulled a sour face but politely applauded along with the rest of the table.

"Chiron," Athena continued, "how comes the training and recruitment?"

"Over the course of the last week we have drafted a hundred men and a hundred and thirty six volunteers."

"Interesting." Athena looked pleased.

"Their training progresses, but it will be several months, before they will be combat ready."

"How many are combat ready?"

"Thrity thousand, my lady."

"And how progresses the new officers?"

Chiron hesitated. He knew as well as Annabeth did that Athena was referring to Percy. "It goes well, my lady."

Annabeth could tell that all was not well. And if she could tell, so could her mother.

Chiron was an excellent trainer. He had trained Annabeth herself in secret. There was rarely, if ever, someone he could not train. "Hmm." Athena humed thoughtfully. "Very well. Is there anything else that needs to be brought to my attention." She looked at the room expectantly. When no one replied, she dismissed them. "Chiron." she called out after their trainer. Chiron stopped his progression toward the door though he wasn't very far, as though he expected the queen's call.

"Your majesty." He answered. bowing respectfully before her. Annabeth stood behind her mother. She found herself hungry for news of her old escort. She hadn't even been able to spar with him at night, between her new security measures and his promotion.

"What is your honest assessment of Staff Sergeant Jackson?"

"He is a natural leader. He is quickly grasping the strategies."

"But?"

"But the regiment he is assigned is less than eager to follow his lead. They are . . ." he coughed uncomfortably, "upset he has advanced so quickly. Many are older than him and have been in service longer. So you can see, there is some resentment in the ranks." Chiron looked worriedly toward Athena.

Athena seemed to contemplate this for a moment, before answering. "Thank you for letting me know. Continue to keep me informed." With that, she dismissed him.

"Yes, your majesty." Chiron seemed to sigh heavily, before he bowed and left the room.

"Don't you think you ought to . . ." Annabeth started.

"Let me do the thinking Annabeth." Athena interupted. "They will fall in line. He will win them over. There is bound to be some adjustments at first." Athena seemed to be talking more to herself than Annabeth.

"She seems quite adamant about him." Malcolm observed.

"That is what worries me." Annabeth watched as she followed Athena out of the room.

"Oh, Annabeth." Athena turned back towards her. "Prince Mark said he would meet you in the garden after our meeting."

"Again?" Annabeth felt nauseous at the thought of having to endure polite conversation with the Prince of Sparta and Son of Ares.

"He does seem quite inclined toward you." She said with some distaste.

"I've already declined him. Why do I have to keep on meeting with him?"

"I can't very well decline him our hospitality. Just be quick, it is getting late." Athena rushed off.

Malcolm gave her a sympathetic smile and went his way. Annabeth took a deep breath and slowly made her way toward the garden. Prince Mark was waiting by the fountain, a favorite spot of hers. She checked her surroundings and noticed that her escorts were conveniently missing, again. This was an extremely secluded part of the garden. Something she never minded before, but now with Prince Mark unencumbered and Annabeth unprotected, was something of a disadvantage to her.

She slipped her knife out from under her dress and repositioned it behind her back. She leaned back against it, appearing to be casually leaning against a wall.

"I understand you wish to talk to me again? Though I don't know why. I thought I was perfectly clear the first several times." Annabeth scowled at him.

"Princess Annabeth." Mark grinned wickedly at her as his eyes wandered across her body. A wave of nausea came over her as he slowly walked toward her. "You are correct. You have made yourself perfectly clear as to where I stand. But I did not travel hundreds of miles to come up short."

He advanced quickly the last few steps, but Annabeth was prepared. She whipped out her knife and landed it threatening right where she wanted it. She smirked as his eyes widened in alarm, as she used his momentum to throw him against the very wall she had been leaning against and pressed her dagger against his lower abdomen. He was now completely at her mercy.

"Sons of Ares are so predictable. You honestly thought I didn't see that coming?"

"Why play coy? You are already tainted. Whatever fun you had with your former captain, I can assure you, you'll have more fun with me." He taunted.

Annabeth lowered her blade and growled, "As has already been proven when I returned, I am still pure with my virtue intact, and I don't plan on loosing it to an over eager brute like you. So I strongly," Annabeth dug her knife deeper toward his groin, "suggest you take what little dignity you have left and leave. You are no longer welcome here. And should you get the urge to approach me again, be warned. Next time I won't show such restraint." she knicked the inside of his thigh as a warning. "Understand?"

Mark gave a little whimper and Annabeth left him in the garden. She was furious and scared at the same time. She could feel her hands shaking and clenched them until she reached the safety of her room. Juniper, her maid, was waiting.

"I need some time alone. Let me know if anyone approaches." Annabeth snapped.

Juniper curtsied and left her alone in the room. Annabeth quickly sat down on her bed, and subcame to the shaking. The adrenaline rush was leaving her and Mark's words were now sinking in. Her capture by Luke had not only made her look weak, but now put into question her maidenhood and honor. Something that would be hard to convince others otherwise, but would also not make her as appealing to proper heirs. Would she have to settle with a cruel man for a husband like Mark? The thought made her shake harder.

She heard a commotion outside and went to her window to see what was going on. Mark was apparently leaving in a rage as he screamed profanities to everyone who was near, whether they deserved it or not. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief as she watched him leave Athens. Then her eye caught something else. Percy was coming back in through the soldier gates with his troop. They looked tired, and while Percy wore a blank expression. She could tell he was frustrated. Whether it was because of his day or his position, she couldn't tell. He said something to his men and they then filed into the arena. Annabeth longed to be in the arena, attacking something with her blade, when there was a knock at her door. She tore herself away from the window.

"Enter." she called.

Juniper entered, "Queen Athena approaches."

Annabeth nodded her acknowledgement, and Juniper took her place by her side.

Another knock came on her door. She readied herself. Athena walked into the room unannounced and looked Annabeth over. "Are you alright?"

The question surprised her. Athena had never asked about her well-being before. "I'm fine." she answered. And was surprised to realize that she was no longer shaking and really was fine.

Athena eyed her a little bit longer, then continued, "You'll be happy to know that Prince Mark has left. "

"Hmm. Did he say why the sudden departure?" Annabeth asked unconcerned.

Athena's eyes narrowed slightly, "No. Do you know anything about it?"

Annabeth casually walked back over to the window, clenching her hands together out of Athena's view. "He probably realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with me."

"Hmm. Well it's time for dinner. There will be no guests tonight." Athena changed the subject.

Annabeth spotted Percy dismissing his men for the evening. He made his own way toward his bunk. "I'll be there in just a minute, mother."

"Don't take too long." Athena left.

Annabeth's breath hitched in her throat when he suddenly turned and looked directly at her window. Could he see her? Did he know she was watching him? Just as quickly, he looked back toward his path and slipped into his bunker. Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief and was about to leave for dinner with thoughts of visiting the arena later, when Percy came out of his bunker again. At first she thought he was headed to the arena, and immediately started thinking about sneaking to it later to catch some sparing time. Then he by passed the arena entirely and left through the gates out into the city. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as he slipped out of view. It was the third time she'd seen him go into town during the late hours. There was only one person that she knew of that he knew in town and the thought infuriated Annabeth. Needless to say, she went to dinner in a very bad mood.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are late." The redhead observed.

"Didn't wan't to break my streak." Percy quipped back, as he sat next to her at the town fountain. It was late, and most descent folk were inside their homes. Percy sighed and visibly relaxed as he listened to the running water.

"That bad?" Rachael queried.

"I don't want to talk about it." Percy pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache.

"Okay." Rachel said indifferently.

"I mean, I didn't ask to be put into this position. I don't even think that I should be in this position, let alone lead. I'm putting in all my effort to learn my part, but they just think I'm one big joke, which I am." Percy finished his rant lamely.

"Don't listen to them." Rachel stated matter of factly as she tested the water.

"It's not that easy." Percy ran a hand through his hair.

"Maybe you should start believing in yourself and they'll follow." She turned to face the water and dipped her bare feet in. She let out a contented sigh. "Making the sale is part product and part confidence. Dad always says that. You've got the product, now you just need the confidence."

Percy made a disbelieving noise. "What product? The majority of the men I am in charge of can beat me at the sword. They know the strategies better than me. More than a few are more qualified for the rank of Staff Sargent than I."

"Did you know the name of the strategy you used when you rescued Princess Annabeth?" Rachael asked innocently.

"Uh, that was a totally different set of circumstances." Percy objected.

"Did you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"The 'sneak in, get the princess, and get out alive' strategy?"

"See. You just invented your own strategy. You're already ahead of the game."

Percy let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah, right. That's it. I know it all already." Rachael laughed easily. And Percy realized he had been rambling. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to put my troubles on you. How was your day?"

"Oh, same thing, different day. My father almost robbed a poor widow with his overpriced items."

"Saving the world one poor widow at a time." Percy chuckled, but it was short lived. "I do not mean to make light of it. You do the best you can with what is given you. That is all any of us can do."

"And you will make an excellent leader of men, and not just because you are 'Percy Jackson,' but because you are a caring person. After all, not any man would treat the Hunters as their equal, or stay and fight when he had the option to flee. You are an amazing person. My father gets upset at the mere sight of me with a book."

Percy didn't know what to say to that. "Thank you for letting me talk out my frustrations."

"It will get better. They are just testing you. Don't let them push you around." She smiled as she delicately removed her feet from the fountain. She put her sandels back on. "I should probably get going. My evening walk is taking longer than usual." She smiled cheekily at him.

"My apologies for running late."

"I suppose you are right. We can't have you breaking your streak." She smirked back at him.

He smiled at that. "May I walk you home."

"Only part way. I'm not really supposed to be with the male company, alone. It's unbecoming." She smiled benign.

"Why are you?"

"I am helping a friend." She smiled warmly at him.

Percy smiled back. But there was part of him that was unsure about what their relationship was. They were nearing their parting point, when Rachael pushed him suddenly into an alley.

"What are you doing? What is going on?" He demanded.

"My father's night time customers. They can't see you."

"Night time? You mean criminals."

"They are of an unsavory nature, now quiet."

They stayed quiet until the customers left. Percy couldn't see them very well in the dark, but there was something about the two figures that was familiar. Perhaps, it was only because he had been around more criminals than he would have liked, and they all had the same feel. Danger.

Rachael only dared to speak again, once they were past. "I will go the rest of the way alone. Wait until I am out of sight, before you head to the palace."

"Are you certain you'll be safe?"

"Safer than you. They won't attack me. They like my father's dealings, and my father has his underground contact, but you didn't hear that from me." She winked conspiratorially. Then she did something that surprised him. She raised up on her tippy toes and pecked him on the cheek. She slipped out of the alley and called over her shoulder, "Be safe."

Percy stood there, stunned. It was true he enjoyed her company. She was a very laid back person and easy to talk to. It always helped him unwind at the end of a stressful day, which he seemed to be having a lot of lately. He shook off the feeling, and slipped out of the ally, heading for the palace, specifically, his bunk. Now that he had his own command, he was given his own private quarters, which he really appreciated. He was getting tired of all the stares he was getting. It was a relief to be able to get away from what was becoming a heavy burden. Percy was almost to the gate that lead to the soldiers barracks, when he heard a noise behind him. When he turned to see what it was, he saw only shadows. He had the distinct feeling of being watched. He brushed it off, but continued warily as he picked up his pace. When he reached the gates, he turned to look again. When he saw nothing again, he slipped through the gates and didn't look back until he reached his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth was in a foul mood and was growing increasingly frustrated. Percy had gone out into town again late at night. No doubt to see a certain red head. While she was stuck in the palace hounded by guards at every turn. She clearly hadn't fooled her mother as there was a change of guard the next day. Her mother had gone into an overprotective mode. On top of it all, everyone was beginning to express doubts about the information she learned during her captivity. Every home, business, and cart in Athens had been searched, yielding no results, no Greek fire. And yet Annabeth still insisted that they were in danger.

She was on her way to another war council that she knew would not go well. She was bracing herself for the worst, when a guard ran up to her. "Lady Annabeth, you are requested at the front steps to greet . . ."

The soldier didn't get a chance to finish as she heard a familiar voice snap, "There's no time to stand on formality. We can posture after the war is over." Princess Clarisse dressed in full battle armor was striding down the hallway, looking as though she had just arrived.

Clarisse," Annabeth exclaimed in surprised tone. "What brings you to Athens?"

"You were right."

"I was?"

"We found ten cases of Greek fire ready to destroy all of Sparta."

"You did?!"

"They're hiding them in the labyrinth below the city. That is how they are getting in."

"A labyrinth? Of course, how stupid of me. The maps on the walls. They weren't of the streets of Athens, but of the underground. If only I had a taken a closer look. You have to share this with the council."

"Why do you think I am here?"

"Come with me." Annabeth urged.

Clarisse and Annabeth walked side by side to the war room, complete with guards trailing them. Clarisse raised a questioning eyebrow. "My mother." Annabeth answered the unspoken question. "Ever since . . ." Annabeth couldn't finish, but Clarisse got the idea and didn't push it.

"So they have maps of the underground? That would be helpful. I lost an entire platoon the first time we went down. Some men went mad from wandering for so long." This seemed especially disturbing to Clarisse. "How is Prissy?" She changed the subject. "Surprised he's not following you around as well."

"Mother has been advancing him in the ranks. She wants him leading when things break out."

"But he is so young? She's not buying into that legend that's been going around?"

"Whether she is or isn't, I don't know. But she is counting on the people believing in it. That is her end game, to win the people over."

"Smart. But there is a reason she is considered the wisest of the Queens."

They entered the war room, filled with the usual figures of authority. All attention turned to them as soon as they entered. Annabeth took her seat beside her mother, refusing to look weak. Clarisse stood at the end of the table looking every inch the warrior dressed in full body armor with her helmet under her arm.

"Lady Clarisse, this is a surprise. We weren't aware you were visiting."

"This isn't a social call, your majesty. I am traveling the kingdoms to raise the alarm to what we have discovered in Sparta. Greek fire. Crates and crates full of them." The room shifted uncomfortably at this news. "Lady Artemis and Lady Annabeth's information proved true. But they were hidden deep underground. A weak spot in the city's defences where the enemy can easily slip in unnoticed and unchecked by guards. "

"Well maybe Sparta has that problem, but Athens has no underground. Queen Athena has kept the crime down till it is nonexistent." General Bracca argued.

"Thank you for confidence, General Bracca, but I am not naive enough to think that I have eradicated all crime. Lady Clarisse, thank you for sharing this information. We will look into it at once." Athena said. "You will stay the night with us?"

"I shouldn't. This news is urgent and needs to be relayed as soon as possible to all the kingdoms."

"I insist."

"As you wish, your majesty." Clarisse bowed respectfully and turned and left.

"How can you take the word of a daughter of Ares?" General Bracca sniffed.

"The same daughter of Ares that stopped Olympus from warring with itself." Annabeth snapped.

The general turned to sneer at Annabeth, but Athena shouted over the potential fight, "Enough. Annabeth is right. Princess Clarisse has proven herself trustworthy and will be treated as an honored guest during her stay here. General Bracca, organize the troops. I want every inch of this city scoured for any entrance to the underground."

"Yes, your Majesty ."

"Meeting adjourned."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy watched with narrowed eyes as Layland hammered Eugene, who was much smaller. Eugene was much quicker however, and got in a few good hits.

"Come on Layland. You've got him." Otic yelled from the sidelines. He could see Otic writing down bets from the other soldiers in his little book. As much as Percy despised the habit he couldn't forbid it, even among his own ranks.

Layland got bold and made some strong swipes at Eugene. Eugene slipped in past the wide swings and got in a few small stabs before Layland swung down hard hitting him square on the head. Eugene fell to the ground.

"Halt." Percy called before Layland could cause more damage. "Layland is the winner." Percy declared.

A group of men on the sidelines roared their approval. Eugene looked more than disappointed, and he kicked the dirt when he got up.

"Next two, Dennis and Egan." Percy announced. As Eugene walked by him he lowered his voice so only he could hear him. "Might want to consider a knife for when you get in close quarters and always be ready for the blow back."

Eugene looked at him strangely for a moment, then his face hardened as he walked past.

"Your soldiers fight worse than you do, Prissy." A challenging voice called out. Percy turned to face the challenger and saw Clarisse striding toward him with Chiron smiling as though he was just told a funny joke, and General Bracca.

"Ten hut!" Percy immediately called his troop to attention. Everyone immediately snapped to attention. "Troop Assemble for inspection." Everyone scrambled into formation. Percy then turned and saluted his superiors.

"At ease." General Bracca ordered. "Staff Sergeant Jackson. I understand you have met Princess Clarisse of Sparta."

"Of course, Princess Clarisse." Percy bowed respectfully, but he couldn't help the small smile slip. This did not go unnoticed by Clarisse as she immediately went red in the face.

"I think someone forgot their lesson. Don't call me princess, Prissy." Percy full on grinned now. Clarisse withdrew her sword and pointed it at Percy. "I think your soldiers need to see a real soldier fight."

Percy narrowed his eyes at Clarisse. The implication struck the cord she wanted. "As you wish, your highness." Percy practically growled.

"The soldiers were cleared out to the sides as the two stepped into the arena.. Percy could see Otic taking bets. All of the soldiers were watching them circle each other with anticipation. Percy knew they were just waiting for him to fail.

Clarisse attacked first. She was strong, but Percy had grown stronger since they last met, and was able to meet her blows. She fought fiercely and without retreat. Percy was barely able to hold his own, until he got an idea. He pretended to trip and fall backwards. However, when he did, he quickly rolled to the side. As predicted, Clarisse had charged him, but missed when he rolled out of her way. He swung his sword and it gave a satisfying smack against her back. She gave him a livid look, and pursued him with even more vengeance. Percy ducked and rolled out of her path again and scored another point on her shoulder.

"Stop playing hit and run and fight!" Clarisse yelled.

"You are obviously the more experienced fighter, maybe even stronger than me. So I have to compensate for that, by thinking smarter." Percy began instructing the soldiers around him.

Clarisse growled and charged at him. Percy ducked and swung his leg out, effectively toppling her to the ground, where he held his sword to her neck and asked, "Do you yield?"

She glared murderously at him, before admitting, "Yield." He removed his blade and offered his hand to her. She hesitated and then took it. "You've gotten better, since our last meeting."

"So have you, your highness." Percy slipped back into the formalities.

"I'll let it slide this time, but don't ever call me princess again."

"Gladly, as long as you can avoid calling me Prissy."

She glared at him, but he kept his facial expression neutral. Then she laughed. "No promises."

"Thank you for the demonstration, Lady Clarisse and Staff Sergeant Jackson." General Bracca gave a stiff praise. "But I fear we are here to discuss other matters."

Percy turned serious at once. "Sir."

"You and your men will be spending the rest of the day searching the city."

Percy inwardly groaned. They had searched for weeks, but had not found anything. He was doubtful that they would find anything now.

Clarisse must have sensed his disgruntle as she interrupted the General. "We found greek fire in a labyrinth of tunnels beneath Sparta's city streets. Beware. I lost an entire troop the first time we went down."

"Underground." Percy clarified.

Clarisse nodded. "You'll be looking for an entrance to the underground." General Bracca continued. "Start with the more questionable persons and continue from there."

"Yes, sir." Percy snapped to attention and saluted.

"Good luck, Jackson." The General saluted back.

"Thank you, sir." Percy released his salute.

"And be careful, Jackson." Clarisse stared at him warningly as she turned to leave.

Percy nodded in response. Once the General, Chiron, and Clarisse were gone, he ordered his small troop to gear up and meet in fifteen minutes, then dismissed them.

He, himself, had to make sure that he was fully geared up. He thought about the people within the city and who could possibly know about the underground as he went to his private quarters. The majority of the citizens seemed to be good decent folk. If there were any questionable characters in Athens, he had never met them. Then again, he didn't really hang out at questionable places. Percy finished getting his formal uniform and armor on, and headed out. He was early and waited patiently.

Percy led his men down one of the narrower streets of Athens.

"Pair up and look around for anything that could be an entrance to the underground." Percy ordered. He watched as his men fanned out. Percy had seen worse business areas. But by Athens standards, this was considered the slums. He kept an eye on Otic to see if he knew more about the area than he let on. He was just about to check on him when he heard a sultry voice call out to him.

"Hello soldier." Standing in front of one of the more presentable residences stood a woman with long blond hair and a very revealing dress. "Something I can help you with?" she asked as she looked him up and down in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Ma'am, sorry for the inconvenience, but we need to check your residency."

She smiled smoothly, "You can check me out any time you want. And the name is Kelly." She made a grand gesture for him to enter.

Percy hesitated before calling, "Otic." Otic showed up by Percy's side, and they both entered.

"Otic, it is good to see you again. " Kelly purred.

Otic blushed under Percy's gaze.

"Oh, I know most of the soldiers. They like to visit me." She smiled as she caressed a hand over Otic's cheek. But I haven't seen you before." she eyed him again. "Though I suppose you are a bit young. What's your name, soldier?"

Percy didn't feel like answering, but before he could say anything, Otic slapped a hand on his shoulder and proudly announced, "Well this is the famous Percy Jackson."

Kelly's eyes lit up in recognition of the name. "Well, well. So this is the famous young soldier of our very own Athens, who single handedly rescued our beloved princess? Well, we will have to give you the special treatment, on the house." She placed a jeweled hand on his chest and got far too close for comfort.

Percy took a step back and removed her hand from him. "Sorry ma'am, but we need to check your residence."

"By all means." She sat down on a lounge chair. "But we don't keep greek fire here."

Percy gave her a questioning look, and she smiled in return.

"Sorry, Kelly. But thanks for the offer." Otic answered.

Percy and Otic checked the entire residence. He was disappointed when they found nothing. "Sorry for the inconvenience." Percy nodded respectfully toward Kelly.

She smiled seductively, "Stop by any time, Percy."

Percy couldn't wait to get out of there. They didn't yield any results with any of the other buildings. They even checked the alleyways. They searched all the rest of that day. Shaking down any low lives that looked like they might have some information. They yielded no results. Percy had some idea of what to look for from his time in Thebes, but they didn't find anything remotely helpful. He wanted to check the outside for any possible entrances, but it would have to wait for another day. As dusk approached, he called it a night and dismissed his troop.

He started to make his way to his bunk, when he stopped momentarily to look up at Annabeth's window. A warm light was emanating from it indicating she was there. He knew that the success of them finding the Greek fire would determine Annabeth's standing among the royals. He cursed himself for not thinking about the underground himself. Just because he had never seen it in Athens didn't mean it didn't exist. He continued on his way to his quarters. He was looking forward to a good nights rest. His room was pitch black. Odd. Usually one of the recruits would have it lit by now. He went to where the candle usually lay and then froze. He immediately reached for his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A slick voice purred. A match was struck and the candle lit to reveal three men. One lay lazily across his bed as though he had been taking a nap. Another stood behind Percy with a wicked looking knife drawn and pointed at him. The third man was a fat bald lump sitting at Percy's desk looking nervous, but sneered at Percy as soon as they locked eyes.

Percy immediately sneered back upon recognizing him. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here." He growled as he gripped his sword.

"Now, now." Scolded the man laying down. He was thin and dressed in fine linen, like the royals wore. He sat up as he continued, "Let's keep it civil. You are this man's son?" He waved toward the pathetic lump at Percy's desk.

Percy gritted his teeth in revulsion at the man. "He never treated me like one."

The man smiled. "Yes, he is a piece of revolting sludge. But you see, he owes me a substantial amount of money and unfortunately the only thing of any worth that he owns is you." Percy started to draw his sword, but he could feel a knife press against his back. "Now, now. We don't want you dead . . . yet. I don't get my money back by killing you. That would be the only reason why this pitiful creature is still alive." He pointed to the fat lump sitting at his desk.

"I don't have any money. And even if I did, I wouldn't give it to him. He's taken enough from me." Percy spat.

"You've come far from your humble beginnings. An officer of the Athenian Army. Stopped the Olympians from going to war twice. Personally rescuing the princess of Athens. And not to mention that little trick with the stallion. The name 'Percy Jackson' is on everyone's lips. Women swoon at the mere mention of it. But perhaps you're only interested in one woman swooning over you?" Percy froze as an image of a girl with curly blond hair and piercing grey eyes came into his mind. "A certain redhead?" Percy's eyes narrowed at the mention of Rachael. "What would happen if they found out what you really are? Would they be so quick to praise you still? Would the queen still advance you through the ranks as quickly as she is? And how would the princess feel, knowing exactly who her rescuer is?"

"Enough." Percy growled. He could care less about any of the other names being mentioned, but a nerve had been struck at the mention of Princess Annabeth.

The man smiled pleasantly, "You have a lot to loose, so I suggest that you pay off your father's debt, or I'll find someone else to pay it off for you. I'm a reasonable man. I will give you twenty-four hours to give me what you can. From there, we can set up a payment plan. I'll meet you at that fountain you're so fond of visiting." He then left his bunk followed closely by the other two.

Percy struggled to get his emotions under control. He had thought he was safe here. No one could get in or out except by the gate. Then a thought struck Percy. He bolted out the door and looked frantically around. He just caught sight of the hem of a cloak whipping around the corner. Percy stealthily followed them, making sure not to be seen. He got more confused and concerned when he noticed them heading toward the palace. Were they going to Athena? Then they suddenly turned into one of the palace gardens. The garden was a maze itself, and he struggled to keep an eye on them without getting too close. Then he lost them completely. Percy searched and searched. He was about to give up when he heard someone approaching from behind him. He withdrew his sword and swung around. He barely stopped himself at the sight of curly blond hair.

"Annabeth!" He quickly put his sword away. "I mean, your highness. What are you doing out so late?" Then he looked behind her and asked, "Where are your escorts?"

Her amused smile dropped into a scowl. "That's none of your concern. I'm more curious as to why you are sneaking around the palace grounds so late at night?"

"You snuck out." Percy grinned.

"Answer the question. Are you meeting with a certain redhead for a date?" She looked away as she said it.

Percy was shocked by the question, "What? No! How do you know about Rachael? Are you spying on me?"

"I was getting ready for bed when I saw you sneaking around. Now, what are you doing here?"

"I saw some men that looked of the unsavory type sneaking around here."

"What men?"

"They weren't servants and they weren't soldiers. They shouldn't have been able to get in."

"You think they used the . . . "

"They disappeared around here."

Annabeth suddenly took more interest in her surroundings. There were several shade trees, some flowers dotted the landscape and there was a small rock outcropping. Percy looked around the trees, but Annabeth took an interest in the rocks. She began to feel her way around them, touching every available surface.

"Percy," Annabeth called, "there's something here."

Percy approached the rocks, and tried to see what she was looking at. "Right here." She grabbed his hand and placed it where her hand was. Percy fought the blush threatening to fill his face and was grateful for the dark. He felt a distinct circle with some designs inside. He leaned further in and pressed on the design to get a better feel for it. What he didn't expect was for it to give way and the rocks beneath him disappear. Percy grappled at the air around him, but only found Annabeth, who upon contact clung to him as she screamed. Luckily, the fall wasn't far. Percy got the wind knocked out of him as Annabeth landed on him. She scrambled off of him and stammered an apology. Percy might have noticed the blush, if he wasn't trying to breath again.

"We found it." Annabeth's voice sounded small in the tunnel.

"Are you okay?" Percy managed to ask finally.

"Just some scrapes and bruises. I'll be fine."

"Looks like they're gone. I need to report this and get some guards here at once."

"I need to get back. Mother will have a heart attack if she finds out I was out here." There was a bitter note to her tone, as she made her way to the ladder.

"She almost lost you twice. She just wants you to be safe." Percy said as he made sure that she got up the ladder safely with him right behind her.

Once Annabeth was safely out, she offered a hand to help Percy out. "I know. It is just starting to get really annoying. You will have to report the entrance."

"I'll post guards by it this evening and report it in the morning."

Annabeth nodded her approval.

"Annabeth." He called out. Letting her name accidently slip out. She turned her grey eyes toward him expectantly. Percy thought for a moment about sharing the real reason he was following the three men. But he chickened out, "I'll walk with you, make sure you get back safe. If you want, I mean, your highness." He finished lamely. He scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I have to go back that way anyway."

Annabeth tried to hide her smile and said, "I'd like that."

They walked in silence until they reached her window. "I'm sorry you don't get the credit you deserve." Percy said.

"Maybe someday, the important thing is that the entrance was found and we can now start searching for the Greek fire. I mean you can search for the Greek fire." There was an edge of frustration to her voice.

"We'll find it. No one is going to get hurt, if I can help it."

"I wish I could do more to help. I already feel less than useful."

"You have helped plenty. We'll get a good look of that insignia. Maybe it will shed some light on the rest of the underground. I never would have found it with out you."

"Thanks." Annabeth said as she began climbing into her window. "I couldn't have done it with out you either." With that she was gone.

Percy didn't linger. He woke Otic and Eugene and set up the guard for every two hours during the night. There were complaints all around, but when he threatened to double it and extend their training time they got dressed quickly and silently. Once they were situated by the cleverly disguised entrance Percy went to bed pondering his other problem.

He believed the man's threat to out him, but he had sworn to never feed Gabe's habit. Never to so much as bail him out. He thought about Annabeth. What would she say if she believed their lies. He wondered about Rachael and Grover. Then he worried about Tyson. So far it sounded like they didn't know about him. He was glad about that. Scenarios raced around his mind until he finally drifted and slept uneasy the rest of the night.

The next morning Percy woke early having spent a restless night. He came to an abrupt and risky decision. He pulled out his small stash of coins. Payments for his services. It was in a small hand held chest. He quickly emptied its contents into a bag and hid the bag into his helmet. At last minute he wrote a note and placed it in the chest, just in case.

Percy slipped out of his quarters in the early morning light. Hardly anyone was up as he quickly made his way. When he caught sight of Tyson's barrack he sighed in relief to see Tyson already up and washing his face with water from a barrel. Tyson's face split into a grin when he caught sight of Percy. He quickly dried off his face and embraced Percy in a bone crushing hug.

"Percy! Is today Saturday?"

"No. Big Guy!"

Tyson must have sensed that something was off as he stated blatantly, "You're upset."

It was always moments like this that showed Percy that Tyson was smarter than others gave him credit for. "Gabe's here." Percy went straight to the point. Tyson immediately started looking around fearfully. "He visited me last night with some slick looking guy and his muscle. They want me to pay off his debt or they will tell Queen Athena that I . . . that I'm wanted for murder."

"But you didn't murder anyone." Tyson stated matter of factly as though that were enough.

"I know that, you know that, and Gabe knows that. But that is as far as it goes. I could be thrown in jail or executed." Tyson looked at him fearfully. Percy looked at Tyson earnestly. "They don't know about you. I want you to take this." He held out the bag, which Tyson carefully took from him. "Hide it. It's yours if anything happens to me. I'll not let one drachma fall into his grubby hands." Percy scowled. "You've got a good place here, Tyson. I don't want you to loose it because of me." Tyson had large tears falling down his face.

"But we're brothers." He said helplessly.

"We are brothers, and we always will be. But wherever I am going, whatever happens to me, it will be dangerous. And brothers protect each other. I need to protect you from these men. I need to know that you are safe." _I need to protect you from me._ Percy thought to himself. "But first I need to take care of something." Tyson and Percy hugged each other tightly for a moment. "I love you, brother." Percy said in parting.

"I love you, brother." Tyson replied back as he watched Percy leave. Now to take care of the Greek fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy arrived at the palace early, dressed smartly in his uniform. Beside him was Lieutenant Cleatus and General Bracca. Annabeth self consciously smoothed out her gown as they reported to Athena.

"Staff Sergeant Jackson reported this morning that he found an entrance to the underground within the palace grounds." General Bracca reported.

"The palace grounds?!" Athena exclaimed, clearly disturbed by the news.

"Jackson placed guards around it immediately. There has been no other activity."

"No other activity? What is that supposed to mean." She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Percy spoke up. "I followed some questionable looking men to the entrance. That is how I found it."

"Who were these men? What were they doing here? What did they look like?" Athena rapidly asked.

"It was too dark to see any specifics, your majesty." Percy replied. His eyes shifted uncomfortably, making Annabeth wonder if he was holding something back.

"Take me to it. I want to see this entrance." Athena demanded.

The three of them bowed as one, and led the way out of the palace, onto the grounds and toward the large pile of rocks. Four soldiers stood at attention as they neared.

"This is it?" Athena questioned.

Percy walked past the guards to the rocks, pressed on the impression in the rocks, and quickly stepped away. Annabeth had to admit it was much more impressive to see in the daylight. The rocks appeared to have fallen into themselves and disappeared into the hole below. Everyone was silent at the revelation.

"I've walked by those rocks at least once a week and I never knew or suspected." Athena said in awe. Athena had stopped staring at the hole and now at Percy. Her gaze was calculating, but there was a touch of something else. Was it pride? "I expect you will begin exploring it immediately." Athena asked General Bracca.

General Bracca bowed, "Troops are already being readied."

"Good." In a lower voice she said to General Bracca. "I want Jackson down there as soon as possible."

General Bracca looked at her in surprise. "My lady, with all due respect, Jackson's troop has been guarding it all night. I was going to relieve them of duty for the day."

"Let them rest, but I want his troop down there by this afternoon."

"Yes, your majesty." General Bracca bowed, but Annabeth could clearly see his displeasure on his face.

Athena then turned to Percy. "Well done, Jackson." Athena said before she turned to leave.

Percy saluted smartly then turned his attention toward General Bracca who was most likely telling him the bad news. Annabeth couldn't hear what was being said as she followed her mother out, but judging by his reaction he seemed almost eager to get underground.

This concerned her. She kept looking back wondering if she had imagined it. And what was with his vague answer concerning the three men he followed? She felt as if he were hiding something from her. Did he know them? She was frustrated that she couldn't find more time to talk to him. She was certain that she could get more out of him if they were alone. Then a reckless thought entered her mind.

"What time do you think Jackson will begin his shift." She innocently asked General Bracca once he had caught back up with them.

"I told him no sooner than two." He grunted dismissively.

With that, a plan began to form within her mind. It was very simple really. Everyone thought of her as a porcelain princess. Her previous adventures only fueled these suspicions unfortunately. But today they would be to her advantage. That is everyone but her mother. She would be the one to watch out for. Unless she bypassed her altogether. She had many appointments that she had to keep, but it was the afternoon battle formation lessons that she had to get out of. "Perfect" she thought. Her lessons were with General Bracca, who hated tutoring her as much as she hated being tutored by him. He had a rather high opinion of himself and a rather low opinion of women. He would accept any excuse to get out of a tutor session. Perhaps a fake headache would get her the rest of the afternoon off. Now she just needed to find a uniform to disguise herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy did not get much rest. He was filled with nervous energy. He watched the sun constantly as it made its way across the sky Gabe had stirred up some unpleasant memories and knowing that he was in town only served to irate him further. Part of him wanted to find him and run his sword through him. Another part of him screamed run. He wasn't sure what stayed his hand. What kept him here, laying on his bunk, watching the sun slowly inch toward what would surely be is demise. What would Queen Athena do to him? What would Annabeth think of him? Would she believe their lies? Percy's stomach churned at the thought. He was thankful when it was time to gear up. His men were lined up and ready to go.

Lieutenant Marcus met with him and handed him a roll of parchment paper. "We've been trying to map out the underground with little luck. We've been going in circles. Maybe you'll do better, Abercio." Percy had never heard the term before and he looked at the lieutenant oddly. There was something in his tone. Was he mocking him?

"We'll do our best." Percy saluted. "Thanks for the map." He then turned to his men. "It will be close quarters down there,. Swords will be useless. Make sure your knives are handy should we need them. We'll be pairing off. Mark where you have been. Any questions?" No one answered. "All right then. Move out."

Everyone began filing down into the underground. Percy heard a voice echo up from below. "Let's see how the legend does without his stallion."

Percy didn't have time to contemplate it as he was next to go down. When he got down the majority had already went their ways. Percy struck out with one soldier close behind him. They wandered for hours with Percy marking where they had been, but he was beginning to think they were wandering in circles, until he heard voices ahead. Percy immediately flattened himself against the wall as well as the soldier with him.

"I understand you're eager to leave these exposed tunnels, my lord. We are almost there."

Percy narrowed his eyes at the title "my lord." "A royal?" A familiar voice whispered next to him.

Percy turned to take a closer look at the soldier next to him. Everything looked normal, but what gave her away was a single strand of golden hair that had slipped out of the helmet. "Annabeth?!" Percy practically yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you. Looking for the Greek fire." She answered simply.

"You can't be here." Percy whisper yelled.

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"Because you're a future queen of Olympus." Percy shot back. "I am sworn to prevent any harm from befalling you."

"We can hear you." A singsong voice called out. "Come out and face your doom."

"Looks like you'll get your chance." Annabeth's face turned hard like when she was sparing with Percy.

"No." Percy barred her way. She was about to protest when Percy interrupted. "They don't know that you're here. Take the map and follow it back. Get help."

"But. . ."

"It's the best plan." He insisted.

He could see her chewing on her lip, weighing their options. Then she did something that took him by surprise. She kissed him. It was just a quick peck, but it sent shivers through him. "You're such a seaweed brain." She grabbed the map and took off.

Percy stood there stunned for a moment, before the voice called out. "Come out, before we force you to." Percy took a deep breath and stepped out. There were about a dozen men surrounding a couple of crates of what Percy assumed was Greek fire. "Well, my lord, it looks like you will get your chance at revenge earlier than you thought." A man dressed in fine robes sneered. Then Percy saw Prince Nico step out and draw his sword.

"Nico, what are you doing here, with them?" Percy asked.

"I'm here, because nothing would give me greater pleasure than to see you burn." He pointed his sword at Percy.

"Nico, Bianca wouldn't want you to do this."

"We don't know what Bianca would want because she's dead."

"Nico . . ." But before Percy could say anything further, Nico rammed the pommel of his sword into the side of the wall. There was a rumble and the ground beneath Percy's feet disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth instantly regretted her decision to leave Percy. She knew that there was no way he could hold them back all on his own, but neither would they have both survived. No, the best strategy would be to have someone return with the location to come back with a larger force. That someone of course being her. She called out in as deep a voice as she could muster, "Athenians, to me. Jackson's encountered the enemy." Annabeth tried to make sense of the map she was following back to the palace. She had been shouting and wandering for about ten minutes when she ran into a pair of Athenian soldiers. They were part of Percy's troop, she knew it. She ignored the strange looks they were giving her and rushed, "Jackson's encountered the enemy. He is all alone. We have to get back to him." And began leading them back the way she came.

Once Annabeth's message sunk in, the soldier's expressions became alarmed. A soldier fumbled with his belt before he pulled out a small whistle and began blowing it. He only stopped to ask, "Where is he?"

Annabeth showed him the map. He began walking following her back the way they came, all while blowing the whistle. Soon more and more men appeared from labyrinth and joined them in their haste to get back to where Percy had been. Each time someone new joined the troop, a whisper rippled throughout the troop, "Jackson's encountered the enemy, by himself. Sure to be dead."

Annabeth wanted to snap at them to be quiet, but she had to remind herself that she was only a soldier. She did her best to not listen, but it was hard when she had the same thoughts.

At long last they reached the section Percy had stood in not long ago. She expected soldiers or at least Percy. But there was no one.

One of the soldier's inspected the ground. "There is nothing."

"No, no." Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "He was right here. There were at least twenty men right there." she pointed over to where the men were, which was now empty. The soldiers were looking at her strangely again. "He ordered me to find help." she said defensively. She felt helpless.

One of the soldier's cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Um, my, uh, we should head back and report."

Annabeth barely registered the words. She kept on expecting Percy to walk around the corner.

"Um, your oof . . ."

The sound of someone getting elbowed in the ribs made Annabeth look at the soldiers.

"We need to report. " a soldier said again.

Annabeth wanted to scream and cry at the same time, but knew she couldn't. The soldiers looked at her strange, but said nothing. Strangely she felt as though they were waiting for her command. "Move out." She gave the order. They walked through the underground with a quiet foreboding.

Once they reached the entrance, she filed out with the rest, but quietly disappeared as soon as they were out. She barely remembered the steps she made to her window. She changed slowly, methodically. There was a knock on the door, and she barely got the uniform hidden before the door swung open.

"My lady," Juniper curtsied. "Your mother demands you in the war room. Jackson's troop has returned."

Annabeth slowly rose and wordlessly made her way to the throne room.

"Are you feeling well, my lady." Juniper asked with concern.

"No. No, I'm not. "

Once at the war room, her mother wordlessly motioned for her to sit, which she was already in the process of doing. It wasn't long after that when a group of familiar soldiers walked into the room, the absence of their leader prominent.

"Where is Jackson?" Athena asked the question that was on the forefront of everyone's mind.

A seasoned soldier stepped forward and clearly answered, "We were split into pairs and sent to explore the labyrinth. I was with Jackson when we came upon at least twenty men. He gave me the map and ordered me to get help. By the time I found the rest of the troop and returned, he was gone. The tunnels were completely empty. "

Athena leaned forward in her seat. "You're certain. "

"We searched everywhere, your majesty." the soldier avoided Annabeth's gaze. She was not oblivious to the fact that he covered for the soldier that had really been there, her. Did they know?

"Who were these men? How were they dressed?" Athena demanded.

The soldier nervously glanced toward Annabeth, answering her question. "Uh, it was too dark to tell."

"Impossible." Athena fell back in her chair. She seemed in shock. "Bracca, send down two more troops. Search the entire underground. He can't be. . . ." Athena said the last bit more to herself.

Athena dismissed the soldiers. They didn't give her a second glance as they filed out. Athena looked like her plans had just been ruined as she stormed out of the room. Annabeth sat alone in the war room. She felt more despair and heartache than she thought humanly possible for one human to bare alone and in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Percy fell maybe a hundred feet when he hit. He was pleasantly surprised that it was water. Then he began to panic as the water rushed him underground with out any chance of air. The water tossed him around as it ran it's underground course, Just when Percy thought he could hold his breath no longer, the rushing stopped. He clawed his way up. Just when he thought that there was no air to climb toward and his lungs would burst., He broke the surface, gasping and sputtering. Percy immediately began looking around his surroundings. It looked like he had been dumped in the middle of the ocean. There was nothing around him but ocean. He couldn't even see a hint of land. Then he saw something bobbing up and down over the waves. He forced his already aching body to heft his armor through the water. For a horrifying moment he thought it might be a shark. He breathed a sigh when he realized that it was a log. He used the last of his strength to get to the log and heft himself up on top of it. Between himself and his armor, the log submerged below the surface. Percy struggled to catch his breath. His lungs felt like they were on fire. He looked around his surroundings some more. There was nothing but ocean for miles, no sign of land. Percy lay there for some time, contemplating his predicament. Percy had enough armor on him to sink him or cook him in the blazing sun. But every time he tried to take it off he would fall off the log, so he gave up. Night came and Percy tried to get some sleep, but would wake up falling off the log. The next day his muscles began cramping from the effort it took him to stay afloat, but he pushed through the pain. His mouth was dry and his skin was turning into a raw red.

When night came a third time he began to think about slipping below the waves and ending the shooting pain throughout his body. He didn't even have enough energy to fight a rolling wave that threw him off the log and tossed him around beneath the water. _This is it._ He thought and blacked out.

Percy awoke to fresh water being poured into his mouth. He gulped it down greedily. He tried to see who it was, but the sun shining behind them was too bright. So he shut his eyes and continued to drink, until he passed out.

The next time he woke up, he heard a lovely voice humming softly and something soft and sweet was pushed into his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw a girl with beautiful blue-grey eyes and long blond hair leaning over him. She stopped humming and smiled when she saw his eyes open. They stared at each other not saying anything. She gave him another spoonful and he chewed it eagerly. It tasted like a sweet fruit. Percy tried to thank her, but all that came out was a dry croak. She smiled wider and softly said, "Don't try to talk. Save your strength."

Another face poked over her shoulder. It was that of a wizened old woman. She did not speak, but only looked at him calculating. The girl finished feeding him, then began changing bandages that were covering him. He noticed that he was in a cave. Shortly after, he fell back asleep. Over the course of the next few days the girl nursed him back to health while the old woman scrutinized him behind her.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Percy finally croaked out.

The girl flashed her beautiful smile and replied, "My name is Calypso. As for where did I come from, I have always been here. I live here. Nana is my nursemaid and sole companion on this island. You are the one who came here. So the real question is where did you come from?"

Percy felt a little slow at processing the information and being able to respond. When he did, it was with the same rasping voice he was unaccustomed to. "Athens. I was in Athens."

The young woman and the old woman's eyes met. "As in Athena?"

"She's the queen." He responded.

The women looked at each other again before the young woman sighed in disappointment. "So soldier of Athens, how did you get here?" She asked as she rubbed some cream on his arms.

"I don't know. I was in the underground, then I fell into an underground river of some type. It spat me out into the middle of the ocean. I thought I was going to die."

"Hmm, you were lucky." She agreed. "What's your name, soldier of Athens?"

"Percy." He started to feel tired again.

"Rest, Percy." She soothed as she ran her fingers through his hair. It was relaxing and his eyes fluttered shut. She began singing her same tune and before long he fell asleep.

The days drew out like this and under Calypso's care, he grew stronger, and he began helping the women with their chores.

"So you have lived on the island your whole life?" Percy asked.

"Almost."

"Where were you before?"

"On the mainland, but I don't remember much about it."

"Olympus? Why did you leave?"

She hesitated then sighed, "My family was under attack. My nursemaid brought me here until it was safe."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you know if your family is till alive?"

"I don't think so, or we would have heard from them."

"Maybe they don't know where you are. You should come back to Athens with me. I'll help you look."

"I can't go to Olympus. It wouldn't be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because my father was the enemy of Olympus. I would be constantly worried that I would be found out and killed because of who my father was."

"That may not be the case. Zoe Nightshade was Atlas' daughter and she lived in Olympus."

"Was? Lived?"

"She was killed last month fighting against her father."

"He killed her?"

"They both drew blood. Not certain, but I think he's dead."

This seemed to distress her a great deal. She rose and left. Concerned that he had offended her, he chased after her to find her sobbing. When he went to find out why she was crying the old woman blocked him from approaching. He regretfully left her with the old woman.

The next morning, he found Calypso standing in the water throwing flowers into the surf. Percy watched her silently, sensing that this was something sacred. She avoided him the rest of the day. That night as Percy sat at the beach, watching the sunset. He was startled when Calypso sat next to him. Percy sat there wondering if he should apologize or try to strike up a conversation or say nothing at all. She startled him wen she finally spoke. "Atlas was my father. I didn't really know him since I was taken away so young. Zoe was my sister. But I don't understand why they were fighting." She looked at him expectantly.

Percy carefully answered. "I only know what Zoe told me. From what I understand, Zoe gave the Olympians information on how to defeat the Titans. She was angry at her father because he hurt her. Atlas was furious when he found out she betrayed him and swore to kill her."

Calypso sighed. "I never knew my father. I guess Nana was saving me from more than the Olympians."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not something we really talk about."

"I know a little bit about abusive father's."

"You?"

"Gabe's a real creep. And he's out there, probably ransacking my bunk looking for anything he can use to pawn off to pay off his gambling debt."

"Calypso was quiet for a moment and then said, "Why don't you stay here with me. No one knows you're here. You could live out the rest of your life, knowing your father could never find you."

Percy was tempted more than he wanted to admit. No more looking over his shoulder. No more wondering if someone is going to recognize his name. Just relaxing on a beach.

Calypso watched him carefully. Then Percy thought of Tyson. He had found a place, but how much longer would it be there if Kronos took over. Then he thought of Annabeth and how she would stand to defend her city to her last breath. He thought of Blackjack, Rachael, and Grover and all of the innocent people in Athens. He couldn't abandon them, even if Gabe was waiting for him. He would have to face him sooner of later.

Calypso must have seen that he had come to a conclusion, as she said, "Anything I can do to change your mind?"

Percy hesitated, then shook his head slowly. "It's a very tempting offer, very tempting, but I have to go back."

She looked down at her hands. "You are very brave. Braver than I am."

"I will ask the council of Olympus to assure your safety, so you may be free of this island. I will come back when things are safe."

"This island is in a maze of islands. You will not find it."

"That won't stop me from trying."

"I will let Nana know that you are leaving." With that Calypso left him, making him wonder if she was angry with him.

Percy watched the sun slip below the horizon, before he followed her back into the cave. The rest of the evening passed in an akward silence. The following morning, Nana was ready and waiting for him on a makeshift raft, his things already on board. Calypso kissed him on the forehead before he left. "I wish you luck Percy, soldier of Athens."

"I'll find a way. I promise." Percy said as he got on the raft.

She raised her hand in farewell as Nana pushed off. Percy watched her become farther and farther way until the island was gone. Nana navigated around several islands before they reached open sea. She showed him how to navigate and work the raft and then got into her own raft and left Percy to navigate his own way back. It was another day before he saw land and by late evening he pulled up to the dock. He was making his way through the town when he saw a familiar figure sitting by the fountain.

"Rachael?" he called out. The last thing he expected was to see her tear streaked face gasp in surprise.

"Percy?" Percy Jackson?" She asked in an unbelieving voice.

"Yes, it's me." Percy replied rather guiltily.

"Everyone thinks you're dead."

"I almost did."

"Your funeral is tomorrow."

"Guess I'll have to fix that." Percy sat heavily down next to Rachael.

She watched him for a moment before finally asking, "What happened?"

Percy hesitated at first, but then ended up talking. He told her about the underground labyrinth. He glossed over Annabeth's presence, describing her as a lower ranked soldier. Told her about the son of Hades and falling into the underground river.

But before he could continue, Rachael interrupted him, "What did it look like?"

"Like any other underground river I suppose."

"Not the river. The insignia on the wall."

"Oh, uh, I didn't get a good look at it. I didn't even notice it until he hit it."

"What about the entrance? Did it have something on it?"

"Yeah." Percy described it to the best of his ability.

"Like this?" She dipped her finger in the fountain and traced her wet finger on the fountain seat the very design he had described.

"That's it. How did you . . .?"

"Door. It represents door."

"How do you know that?"

"I memorized them when I was younger. My father had a collection of strange maps that I liked to look at. He has since sold them. There was a key on them with some strange symbols that I found interesting, and I liked studying them."

"If there is one that you recognize, then do you think that there are more?"

"It's possible. It could be filled with symbols that you mistook for scratches."

"Or didn't notice at all." Percy thought back to his time in the underground. "You have to come down with me."

"What? The underground? Right now? Rachael looked a bit panicked.

"Just to read the symbols. The city is threatened to be consumed by Greek fire. We have to stop it."

Rachael looked like she was pondering what he had said. "I can't ."

"Why not?" Percy asked surprised.

"If Queen Athena or any of the royals found out that my father had such a collection of maps and sold them, he could be arrested and tried for treason. How could he have known what they were. I can't."

Percy pondered this. "What if they don't know." Percy thought out loud. His thoughts drifted toward another female who passed as a soldier in the underground. He smirked and stared at her calculating.

"What do you mean? Why are you looking at me like that?" Rachael asked him warily.


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth stood beside her mother with her brother on her mother's other side, dressed in black. She did not shed a tear. In fact, she didn't show any emotion at all. She had shed all her tears the previous night when the prescribed two weeks had past and her mother had proclaimed Staff Sargent Percy Jackson dead. Even now she didn't want to believe it. But what scared her even more was how broken she felt at the thought of being with out him. Everything felt wrong. She almost couldn't comprehend it.

Athena seemed to be taking the news hard as well, but it was more of a disappointment that her plans had been disrupted. They stood at the palace gates as the people of Athens gathered to pay their respects.

"Percy Jackson was a loyal soldier of Athens. He gave his life for the protection of all." Athena declared. It was her generic speech for fallen soldiers of Athens, Annabeth noted. Annabeth thought of a great deal more notable things about Percy to remember him by.

Athena was about to burn the flag in remembrance of him when there was a commotion toward the back of the crowd. Slowly but surely a lone figure pushed toward the front of the crowd. Annabeth's heart literally stopped when she recognized who it was.

"I apologize for my tardiness, your majesty." Percy Jackson knelt before her mother. "I was delayed. Thank you for your kind words."

Annabeth scrutinized him over. He was a lot tanner, but scrawnier. There was also something distant in his eyes. His hair was wind swept, and he smelt of the sea.

As soon a Athena recovered from his sudden appearance, she said, "Staff Sergeant Percy Jackson, you are full of surprises. You have a lot of explaining to do." She motioned him to follow her.

The crowd mumbled and muttered as they dispersed. Percy seemed oblivious to it as he followed Athena. Malcolm and Annabeth were quick to follow. Athena went to the war room. Once she had composedly sat in her seat at the head and Malcolm and Annabeth sat on either side of her, she spoke. "What happened?"

"Once I had assigned everyone their branch of the tunnel, I came across several men carrying Greek fire. They talked about leaving the main tunnels and hiding the Greek fire. My . . . position was exposed, and when I went to confront them, the floor opened up beneath me.

"What?" Athena looked alarmed. Annabeth's stomach felt like it missed a step.

"The underground is full of hidden rooms and traps." Percy announced. "It is a true labyrinth."

"I see. Continue."

"I fell into an underground river that took me out into the ocean. After a time I landed on an island where I was able to recover and built a raft to get back here."

Everyone sat in a stunned silence at his exclamation.

"I Intend to go back down as soon as I can." No one said anything. "With your permission, of course. "

"Going back down without a plan is foolish. " Athena studied him.

"I think I have found a way to navigate the labyrinth."

"Oh?" Athena urged.

"I can't go into much detail, but yes." Athena's eyes narrowed, but eventually she agreed. "Very well." She said slowly.

"Thank you, your Majesty. " Percy bowed respectfully as he left.

Percy was only a few steps out of the room when Athena started making assignments. "Malcolm, make sure his troop knows he's alive and going back down. I want them ready. "

"Yes, mother." Malcolm departed.

"I wonder what he knows." Athena wondered aloud.

Annabeth left her mother, wondering the same thing. She wasn't about to miss out on finding out. She quickly made her way to her room, where she changed. Her handmaid, Juniper, was waiting. "My Lady?"

"I'm ill. Don't let anyone in." She ordered as she dressed in the standard Athenian armor.

"Again my lady?" she said as she picked up her discarded clothes.

"He's up to something." Annabeth finished dressing.

"Who?"

"Percy."

"Don't you think you should just leave it up to him?"

"No. " With that Annabeth was out her window. She made her way toward the entrance to the underground. The two guards who were guarding the entrance were facing away from it, which annoyed her as clearly the enemy would be coming from within the underground, not away. But she let it slide for the moment, as it gave her the perfect opportunity to slip into the entrance unnoticed. Once inside, all she had to do was wait for Percy.

As the minutes ticked by she heard more soldiers gathering above. But still nothing from Percy. She began to worry that he had found another entrance, when she heard the silence of the soldiers and Percy's voice crisply saying, "At ease." There was some motion at the top and Annabeth realized that someone was coming down. She quickly moved out of the way and hid in the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth heard Percy ask up above. She worried for a moment that he was talking to her.

"We were put back under your command." One soldier explained.

There was a pause. The soldier that had come down seemed to pause to listen as well. "I'm, that's okay. Why don't you take the day off."

There was a hitch in his voice that made Annabeth suspicious. Why wouldn't he want his troop with him? She heard him coming down. "Ready?" he asked the soldier once he was down.

"I think so?" a distinct feminine voice responded.

Annabeth saw red figuratively and litterally, as the soldier removed their helmet to reveal the red-haired girl Percy had been meeting with at night. Annabeth struggled to keep her temper, as she stepped out of the shadows. "This is your plan?" Both of them whirled to face her. She removed her own helmet to reveal herself. She was vindicated when Rachael's eyes widened upon recognizing her and promptly did an akward curtsy in her armor. "Your highness."

Percy wasn't as enamored. "What are you doing down here?" he seethed.

"If you think I'm going to let you fight alone again, you really are a seaweed brain." she seethed back.

A soldier had climbed down with others behind. They were taking in the scene before them.

"You're impossible. You know your mother made me swear to not let you put yourself in danger." Percy argued.

"How can I ask others to do what I will not. This is my mission, not yours. I found out about the attack, not you. I paid for it, not you." The words flew out of Annabeth's mouth before she could stop them. She couldn't read Percy's expression, but he wasn't angry. "I need this."

Percy turned his gaze from her to the crowd of soldiers. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to take the day off."

"Uh, we are your troop, sir." a slim soldier knelt on a knee. "We follow you."

Percy breathed heavily through his nose as if he was annoyed. He glared at the troop of men in front of him. "If anyone breaths a word that there are two girls in armor, they are off my troop. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." All of the soldiers chorused.

He then addressed the soldiers including Annabeth. "If you are going to insist on following me, then you need to listen to everything I say. And when I say listen to me, I mean listen to her." To Annabeth's surprise, Percy pointed to Rachael. Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but Percy interrupted, "If you have a problem with that, then leave." Percy glared at Annabeth. She snapped her mouth shut. No one moved as he eyed them. "Fine!" He sounded like he had to settle with babysitting a bunch of toddlers. "While you are here, you can help me make sure she doesn't get killed if things get messy." He motioned to Annabeth.

Annabeth made an annoyed noise in her throat, but didn't say anything.

Percy motioned for Rachael to lead the way and followed behind her. Annabeth rushed up to Percy's side as he walked behind Rachael. "What are you doing?" she demanded to know.

"Just give her a chance." Percy urged.

They walked in silence for about twenty minutes before Rachael motioned for them to stop. She investigated the floor, then the wall before she pushed on a part of the wall and a door slid open. Percy put an arm out in front of her as he went in first with his dagger drawn. Annabeth could hear the soldiers around her mutter their surprise. Annabeth, herself, struggled to not be impressed. Percy motioned for the rest to follow as Rachael led the way again. They walked for another fifteen minutes before Rachael stopped them again and opened another door. Percy went to check it out, but they realized something different about this tunnel. They could hear voices up ahead. It was faint, but there was clearly a group up ahead. Percy motioned them into the tunnel. They could see a door at the end of the tunnel, where the noise was coming from. Annabeth could feel herself tense as she gripped her knife. The soldiers around her were doing the same. Rachael led the way once more, but motioned for them to stop about seven hundred yards from the door. She again pushed on part of the wall. Everyone heard a loud rumbling and then a clicking noise. "There are traps down this tunnel. This one is neutralized, but we need to be careful." Rachael urged.

Everyone carefully followed Rachael as she moved forward. After a few yards she motioned for everyone to stop again. She studied the wall carefully. Annabeth studied it as well, but all she saw was grooves in the wall that looked perfectly natural. Rachael pointed to a section of the floor as she said, "Stay on this side. I am not certain, but I think that the other trap will reset as I prevent the next one from going off."

Everyone moved to where they were instructed. Once Rachael was satisfied, she pressed a section of the wall and again they heard gears turning. Once everything was silent again, she motioned them forward. Again after a few yards, she motioned for them to stop and where to stand. She did this several times before they were finally at the door. The voices were now so loud that they could almost make out what they were saying. Percy moved in front of Rachael. He pointed to a couple of soldiers and then to Rachael and Annabeth. The message was clear. They were to protect them. Annabeth clenched her jaw and gripped her dagger. Percy made some motions to that meant that they were to spread out behind him. He held up his hand and began lowering fingers one by one. When he closed his fist, he pushed open the doors

Annabeth rushed in with the rest, ignoring the soldier she'd been assigned protests. The room they had rushed into was massive. The ceiling was much taller than the tunnels, at least ten feet high. The room was round in nature. There were large pillars forming a circle around the middle of the room and a large one in the middle. Crates of green liquid she assumed was greek fire had been positioned around each of the pillars, with the largest accumulation around the center pillar. Everyone looked to Percy for direction.

"Spread out and protect the pillars. Don't let them light them on fire."

"Well, well, if it isn't little Perseus." a feminine voice cooed across the room. A blond woman dressed in a dark red dress stood in front of the large pillar. She held a torch in her hand that was precariously close to the greek fire surrounding the pillar. "I know your secret." she sing sang with a wicked smile.

Percy didn't stop to talk, however. He charged toward her. Annabeth saw her eyes widen in surprise, but Percy was blocked by two burly men. The woman smiled as she watched Percy struggle to hold his own against them. Annabeth moved her way around the pillar taking out anyone who stood in her way. She must not have looked like much of a threat as most of the opponents would rush past her to fight someone else. This served her well as she snuck closer to the woman holding the torch. The woman was avidly watching the fight in front of her. Percy was not doing so well. Annabeth contemplated going to his rescue, but decided that keeping the fire away from the Greek fire was more important. Too many lives were at risk. Percy yelped and fell as the two men bore down on him. Annabeth took the opportunity to jump out behind her hiding place while the woman was so captivated. She stabbed the knife into her back. The woman screamed as Annabeth grabbed the torch from her, and watched with satisfaction as she fell to the ground. Percy had used her distraction to his advantage and had dispatched of one of the men and gravely wounded the other. The majority of the pillars had been taken. Annabeth was feeling rather confident that they had won. The woman Annabeth had stabbed had turned to look at her with pure venom, when her expression turned to one of a satisfied smirk.

"You think you've won?" she wheezed. "You are mistaken. Athens will fall and your legend will fall with it. Behold, your doom. " She nodded with her chin to behind Annabeth.

Percy and her turned to see a large army entering through another set of doors on the far side of the room. At the front was none other than the son of Hades, Nico.

There was no smile upon his face. In fact, he looked quite dumbfounded. "Percy?" Nico questioned.

"Nico." Percy stated his name matter of factly as though he knew he would be here.

She looked around and evidently she wasn't the only one surprised by the encounter.

"How?" Nico asked.

Annabeth was wondering the same thing, but about an entire different subject matter.

Percy put out a placating hand, just like she had seen him do with Blackjack. "Nico, you don't have to do this." Percy pleaded.

Everyone remained still as they waited to see what would happen. Annabeth could see the conflict in Nico's eyes.

"Too many lives are at risk." Percy continued. "Bianca gave her life fighting against this army. We fought side by side. To see her own brother as an enemy dishonors her memory. "

Nico's face paled. He contemplated what Percy said. The man next to him said something only Nico could hear, when Nico's face hardened and he shouted, "Stand down."

The army didn't move.

"I said stand down!" Nico shouted in annoyance.

They still remained stationary.

"Oh, did you think that you commanded this army?" the man standing next to Nico sneered. He didn't look like a soldier. Quite the opposite. He was dressed as though he were a Royal. "Tsk, tsk. Oh no, young prince. This army belongs to Kronos, and I am their lieutenant. Kill them all. " He motioned for the army to advance.

Chaos ensued. Annabeth dropped the torch into the sand and covered it up, putting it out. She swiped at the first opponent, effectively taking him out and focusing on every opponent charging toward her. She lost track of Percy and originally feared he might have died, but then caught a glimpse of him fighting back to back with Nico. They should have been overwhelmed by now, then she realized that the army of Athens was down here. She noticed Rachael motioning desperately toward her. Annabeth slowly made her way toward her.

"You?" Annabeth questioned as she dispatched another enemy who came toward her.

"The higher ups are coming! We have to get out now, before we are discovered."

A nearby soldier covering his hands in blood, bowed respectfully to Annabeth, "Your highness, please. "

Annabeth looked longing back at the fight. "Ugh, fine. "

The soldier then took that as permission and proceeded to cover them in blood, effectively making them look wounded. As they made their way back through the tunnels, they encountered a lot more traffic than earlier. Soldiers were racing past, ready for battle. All the while, Rachael and Annabeth made sure to keep their heads down and groan loudly.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy wasted no time in getting to Nico's side. Nico was furiously attacking the man who called himself the lieutenant of the army of Kronos.

"Minos!" Nico roared. But Percy could tell that Nico was no match for Minos. "You serve my father. You will serve me!" he said as he struggled to hold his own against Minos.

"You have much to learn in the way of politics, young prince. No one is truly loyal. Everyone is only interested in themselves. Take yourself for instance. You were perfectly fine with destroying an entire city as long as it gave you the revenge you wanted against Percy Jackson." He disarmed Nico and knocked him to the floor. "I allied with with you only as long as you were useful. Now you are in my way."

Percy wasted no time in intervening and stopped the sword that swung down to end Nico's life, and quickly went on the offensive. Minos knew how to use a sword, but Percy wasn't alone. Nico was quick to join him and fight by his side. Minos grunted from the effort of fighting two swordsmen.

"Nico," Minos sneered, "he led your sister to her death. How can you join him?"

Nico glanced at Percy before glaring at Minos, "Because he's right. Taking his life did nothing to take away the pain of loosing Bianca. It only made it worse. And destroying a city of innocents. . ." Nico shook his head. "I can't do it. I won't let you do it." Nico growled and attacked with renewed ferocity. Percy helped were he could, and made a good distraction as Nico landed a final blow. Percy blocked Minos' sword and held it as Nico impaled his sword through Minos' stomach.

"Please, your highness." Minos pleaded.

"Now I am 'your highness' again?" Nico questioned. "You're right. I don't understand politics. But I know I don't trust you." Nico sneered as he withdrew his sword from him. With that Minos fell.

Percy realized at this point that several other troops, besides the one he brought down, were finishing off the last of the army. He looked frantically around for Annabeth and Rachael.

"I've got to go." Nico interrupted his search. "I can't be seen here. It would bring war between Ephyra and Athens. Percy, listen. The army in the north is a decoy. Kronos will march against the capital of Olympus from his hidden army in the south. You must stop him." He turned to leave.

"When?" Percy grabbed him.

"Soon." He turned again.

"Nico, " Percy called out to him, "your sister would be proud."

"Thank you . . . for giving me a second chance."

"You're a good kid. Remember that." Percy nodded.

Nico turned to hide his face, nodded once, then ran out the way he came.

"Jackson!" a voice barked at him. He turned to see General Bracca storming toward him. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We located the Greek fire as Princess Annabeth informed us, and commandeered it." Percy reported.

"Commandeered it? It needs to be destroyed, immediately." Bracca roared.

"Well done, Jackson." Another voice interrupted. "We will use this Greek fire against our enemies in the battles to come." Percy saluted to General Philiuppieus. "Find your way out of here. Let others who didn't fight clean up this mess."

"Yes, sir." Percy saluted again and made his way past Bracca, who looked very displeased.

Percy scanned the scene carefully, looking for any sign of Annabeth. She wasn't anywhere around the main pillar, where he'd last saw her. Even more alarming, neither was Kelly. Then he spotted Layland, the soldier he had assigned to guard Annabeth. His wounds were being tended to by a medic.

"Layland, what happened?" Percy asked.

"I was so focused on protecting. . . I got blindsided."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes, sir." His voice was strong, and was that respect in his eyes? "She is really fast." He said in a lower tone.

"Headstrong too." Percy mumbled. "Get better." Percy said in parting.

Percy looked everywhere, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Maybe she got out, he thought. He hoped.

The tunnels were full of soldiers. As he walked toward the exit, he couldn't help but feel like the soldiers were staring at him as he went by. Percy shook off the feeling and climbed the ladder. At the top, he was greeted by Athena and more surprising, Annabeth.

"Well done Staff Sargent Jackson. All of Athens owes you a great debt."

Percy tried to not act surprised, but he had just seen Annabeth in full battle armor just a moment ago, and now she was in a nice dress with her hair done up and surrounded by her escort. It was truly impressive. "Uh, thank you, your majesty, but I can't take all the credit. The men . . ."

"Yes, they will be fully rewarded." She interrupted him. The way she looked at him made him very uncomfortable. He instead turned his attention to Annabeth, who was giving him an entirely different look that he couldn't make out. " In the meantime, I want a full report by tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

Percy saluted smartly. Percy and Annabeth locked eyes as he moved to leave. He gave her a confused look, and she gave him a small smile that clearly said that she had a secret that they shared. Percy had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time she would don on the armor and fight by his side. And yet he was strangely alright with it.

As he made his way to his bunk, he got several stares, a few claps on the back, and an occasional applause. He changed his course halfway toward his bunk and instead made his way toward the blacksmiths.

Tyson was just leaning over his forge when he saw Percy. He burst into a huge grin and ran toward him. Percy may be older, but Tyson was definitely bigger and Percy hesitated as Tyson enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Percy! I was so worried."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"The day after you disappeared, your bunk was ransacked. It was a big mess. Do you think it was . . . You know?"

Percy nodded in affirmation. "He probably didn't find what he was looking for." Percy looked at Tyson knowingly.

Tyson shook his head violently. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too. You still need to keep an eye out. Gabe is still around."

Tyson nodded gravely. "What will you do?" He asked nervously.

Percy took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not paying him."

"Are we leaving?" Tyson asked intently.

"We?" Percy said with surprise. "They're not after you. You can stay."

"You're my brother. Where you go, I go." Tyson stated this as though it were obvious.

Percy felt tears prick his eyes at this statement. He sighed and took a look around him. Once again, his eyes lingered on the palace. "We have a war to get through first. We'll see what happens. Stay alert."

Tyson nodded.

Percy next made his way into town where he saw Rachael sitting next to the town fountain as if she had been waiting for him.

Percy sat down a distance away from her and without looking at her said, "Thanks for your help. I'm glad you got out okay.. We couldn't have done it without you. "

Rachael had a huge smile on her face. "it feels good to know that I helped. "

"I wish I could give you more credit for it. "

"As amazing as that would be, I'm okay. Thank you for an amazing adventure. "

Percy sat there awkwardly.

"Our time in Athens is almost over. Father wants to leave in a couple of days."

"Where to?"

"The next town, Olympus."

"Will I see you again?"

She shrugged, "Maybe we'll cross paths again. I'm sure you're going to be busy, legend."

There was that word again, he was about to ask what she meant, when a voice shouted out her name.

Rachael's eyes snapped to who called her name, and let out a small groan. Her father stood across the square. "See you around, Percy Jackson." Rachael threw him a small smile and left to follow her father.

Percy watched her go with mixed feelings.


	11. Chapter 11

The arena was completely empty. Just the way she liked it. She stretched a little and then withdrew her knife. She swung it expertly through the empty air. Rachael had begrudgingly surprised her. She had shown foresight to go back for help and get Annabeth out during the chaos. She respected the girl, but still had some resentment toward her. She didn't want' to think about why she resented her, but she couldn't shake the feeling either. She pondered these things as she fought with her imaginary opponent, until it collided with a sword. Her grey eyes widened in surprise as they met green ones.

"Thought you would be busy avoiding your escort." he smirked.

She snorted a derisive laugh. "They couldn't guard an infant."

Percy's eyes narrowed in concern. "Did something happen? "

Annabeth hesitated. She thought about telling him about Eros. "Nothing I can't handle." she said.

This only caused him to narrow his eyes more.

She quickly changed the subject. "So Nico. "

Percy's demeanor immediately changed. "He was just greiving."

"You knew he would be there."

"There was a chance." he turned from her. "He was the one that set off the trap that dropped me into the underground river."

Annabeth covered her mouth in surprise, then said, "He seems to have turned."

"He has. He's okay."

She studied him for a moment.

"That was a big risk, going down again." Percy ventured.

Annabeth let out a frustrated breath, "Like I was going to let you disappear again." Percy looked at her in surprise. "Besides, I was going crazy just sitting around the palace. Everything is always exciting around you."

"You know the Kings and Queens of Olympus are going to take the battle to Orthys . Are you going to fight there too? "

"Maybe." she said noncommittally.

"You know my oath to the queen still stands, to keep you from hurting yourself. "

As soon as he said it, it rankled against Annabeth. "Well then, I guess you are going to have your hands full, because if you think for one minute that I'm going to sit in my tower. . ."

Percy laughed loudly. It was rich and strong and it filled Annabeth with happiness. "I'll make a deal with you." Percy said once he had calmed down. "You can fight by my side any time, on one condition," she smirked, "Why do people call me legend?" Annabeth's face fell. Percy had turned serious. "I just thought that you might know something."

Annabeth took a deep breath. "There's a tale, a legend, during the first age. A man stood up against the corrupt rulers and led the people into an era of peace and prosperity."

"Okay,." Percy was clearly trying to figure out what this had to do with him.

"Legend says that a wild stallion, the head of a herd, chose him. Every battle they fought together, they won. They were undefeatable. Armies trembled at the mere sight of of Abeceto upon his stallion. "

Percy didn't say anything at first, then, "So they think that I am that man, because Blackjack . . ."

Annabeth shrugged noncommittally. "Some. Others are still not sure."

"And what do you think?" Percy's eyes locked onto hers.

"I think Blackjack is pretty amazing." Percy looked down at the floor. "I think you're pretty amazing too." He looked up at her in surprise. "You're a good person, Percy. Legend or not, I'll fight by your side." Percy smiled. "Besides, for the legend to come true, you would have to be the son of a king."

Percy chuckled darkly, "No way that's going to happen." He shook his head. Percy had a troubled look on his face for just a moment and then it was gone.

Annabeth smiled easily. "Then I'll see you on the battlefield." She twirled her knife in her hand, smirked, and without warning, swung out.

Percy met her blade as though he were expecting it. "How will you get away?" he asked as he countered her attack.

"Leave that to me. I don't know how they earned the right to escort me, but they're lousy. I'm safer on the battlefield. " Annabeth vented as her and Percy spared with each other. Percy's forehead scrunched in concern. Annabeth took advantage of his distraction and pressed her blade to his neck. Percy seemed unconcerned about the blade threatening his life.

"Why don't you tell your mother? Surely she would get someone more trustworthy. "

"No. Now that I know what kind of guards they are, I can plan around it. If I get new guards that do their job, I won't be able to sneak out as easily." she smiled conspiratorially.

"Still . . ." Percy looked worried.

"Don't you dare go to my mother. I've got it under control." she pointed her knife at him threatening.

Percy raised his hands in surrender. "Yes, your highness." he smirked.

She glared at him. "Let's see if you can do better this time, seaweed brain."  
They spared until they were both out of breath. Annabeth already felt in a much better mood.

"Nico gave me a warning before he left." Percy said as she grabbed a towel to wipe her face. "He said Orthys is a decoy. That Kronos is marching his army from the south, toward Olympus ."

"And you believe him?" she probed.

"Yes. " Percy said defensively.

Annabeth pondered this. "Have you told my mother?"

"It's in my report."

"Then it looks like we'll be going to Olympus."

"Everyone thinks the battle is in Orthys. We're not strong enough."

"Let me worry about that." Annabeth said resolutely. "See you around, seaweed brain."

Annabeth pondered everything that they had discussed as she made her way toward her window. She was just skirting the edges of the courtyard when she heard two voices conversing. One of them was her mother.

"Everything seems to be in order." a man with large muscles and a deep voice said. He was looking at a chest that was filled with gold that was in a wagon attached to a horse. She had never seen him before and had no idea why her mother was talking to him.

"Good, now your part of the deal." her mother sounded pleasant to those that had never delt with her before, but Annabeth could hear the dangerous edge to it.

"Of course, you're Majesty. Your legend is not what he says he is."

"You've already said that." Athena said impatiently.

"His real name is Perseus Ugliano. He was raised in Thebes. His father, Gabe Ugliano, witnessed young Perseus murder his mother in cold blood. He is wanted in Thebes for murder."

There was a long silence after this declaration. Annabeth, herself, felt as though she had been trampled over by a heard of horses.

The man climbed into the wagon oblivious to the uncomfortable silence. Athena raised her hand as though in farewell. The man barely acknowledged it and raised the reins about to snap them, when an arrow whizzed by Athena and embedded itself into the man, who groaned and fell out of the wagon.

'Unload it." Athena said with no emotion in her voice as she walked toward the man. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to spread this information to the different kingdoms. We are at war, and I need Percy Jackson to keep the people from overthrowing us."

The man struggled for a little bit before Athena withdrew a knife so quickly from her dress and stabbed him in the neck that Annabeth barely saw it, but it didn't prevent the gasp that escaped her. She quickly covered her mouth. The man now lay still upon the court yard. Never before had she seen her mother react so violently. Athena wiped her soiled blade on the body before he before returning it into the folds of her dress.

She left the scene, leaving it to the guards and servants to take care of everything.

Annabeth was completely shaken. Seeing her mother kill so effortlessly was not something she was accustomed to. And while she was trying to process that, there was the revelation about Percy, no, Perseus. Could it be true? She couldn't believe it. After everything they had been through, he never once seemed to be a murderer. In fact, he mourned his mother's death at the mere mention of her. She thought back at their time in Thebes. How reluctant he was to go there. How he kept his face covered. He was so tense, always expecting the worst, which turned out to be for the best. He was able to get her out of a trap that had been sprung around them because of his quick thinking. He had rushed her through the streets as well as the underground with surprising expertise. He was a native of Thebes, no doubt. But a murderer? When she had pressed him about Thebes, he talked as though his mother had been taken from him. The more she thought about it, the more she was convinced that Percy couldn't have committed such an atrocity. It was against everything she ever knew about him. He had even treated her as an equal, when no other man ever had. But it also explained a lot about why he was so reserved when some subjects came up, like his past. Annabeth thought through all this, over and over as she made her way to her window, into her room, and as she got ready for bed.

"Annabeth." Athena startled her out of her thoughts. "Are you all right?"

The question startled her again. "I'm fine, mother. Can I help you with something?" Annabeth replied innocently.

"No, no. I just wanted to know how the new guards are working. " Athena looked concerned. Did she actually think Percy of murder? Did she believe that man? Annabeth almost huffed. She had felt safer with Percy as her escort than any other man.

"They're fine, mother." Annabeth lied. "Is there something I need to be aware of?"

"No. Just war." She reached a hand out and then retracted it. "We must be prepared." Athena's tone turned more firm.

"Yes, mother."

"Well, good night."

"Good night, mother." Annabeth was almost disappointed. But she was used to Athena keeping her distance.

Athena left her to her thoughts. Annabeth had meant what she had said. She believed in Percy. Not because some stallion choose him, but because he had always been there to support her. And she would be there to support him, because he was her friend. Her heart dropped a little at the word, but she disregarded it. She needed to prepare herself for the upcoming battles ahead . . . by Percy's side.

 **The End**

 **To be continued in The Battle of Olympus**


End file.
